spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Saturday Knight
Mr. Saturday Knight SpongeBob realizes his dream by becoming a Medival Fair jouster. Season: 3 Episode: 9 Total Episode Count: 37 Prod. no.: 3ACX04 Characters Main *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Krabs *The Black Knight *Maid Madeline Minor Ollie Williams, Death, Death's Worm, Dale, Nort Goldman, Billy, Jimmy Hopkins, Danielle, Karen, Bob Bobber, Barbara Winsky, Leiana Takanawa, Margot Kidder, Richard Dawson, Gene Rayburn, Charles Nelson Reilly, Brett Somers, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Pearl Krabs, Plankton, Patrick Star, Jousting Drill Instructor, Renaissance Fair Jester, Barbra Musical Numbers: So Long, Farewell Plot When SpongeBob appears at "Career Day" for Patrick's class, the kids are not impressed with his menial job at the toy factory; even nerdy pharmacist Nort Goldman recieves a better response. SpongeBob begins to worry that he is stuck at a dead-end job within the company, so Sandy encourages him to invite his boss, Mr. Krabs, to dinner. The occasion proceeds surprisingly well, and Mr. Krabs is quite impress with SpongeBob's home, friends and "funny looking squid." When he mentions that he will promote SpongeBob to head of toy development; the shock causes Squidward to start choking on a dinner roll. When SpongeBob and Sandy try to get it out with the Heimlich maneuver, it ejects out of Squidward's mouth and into Mr. Krabs' mouth, causing him to choke on it, and he dies. Suddenly, someone pounds on the front door and announces that the police are conducting a random dead body search; SpongeBob panics and attempts to flush Mr. Krabs' body down the toilet. Death enters and admits that he was just joking about the police search. At Mr. Krabs' funeral, SpongeBob pathetically attempts to conivnce his co-workers of Mr. Krabs' dying promise to promote him via a mustachioed hand puppet. Krabs' videotaped will, however, reveals that immediately after his death, the Happy-Go-Krabby Toy Factory is to be demolished to make way for the Happy-Go-Krabby Terminal Disease Institute. As promised, the building is immediately razed and all workers are fired. SpongeBob experiences difficulties in finding a new career, and tries to become a cheap hook**. Sandy reminds him of his long-standing dream of becoming a Renaissance Fair jouster. In a flashback, SpongeBob remembers how he had a bad acid trip as a teenager. He jumped from a roof while attempting to fly and was saved by the Black Knight on horseback. SpongeBob enrolls in jousting training with Nort Goldman, displaying enthusiasm but little patience for speaking in "ye"s and "thou"s. When the Black Knight's girlfriend flirts with SpongeBob, the Knight bullies him into leaving the Fair. SpongeBob remains inconsolable despite his family's encouragement but decides to watch the joust from the stands. Unsurprisingly, the Black Knight defeats all challengers, inspiring Nort to flee in terror before their horses near each other. The Knight notices SpongeBob in the stands and begins berating him. Suddenly determined to defeat the Black Knight, SpongeBob chellenges him. Certain doom is averted when the Black Knight is disteacted by announcement that his Hyundai is being towed (by a vengeful Nort). SpongeBob unhorses him and wins the competition. SpongeBob refuses an offer to join the Ren Fair as their champion jouster, and the gang leaves for home. Cutaways #Margot Kidder #''The Electric Company'' #Meatball in the vacuum Trivia *Mr. Krabs dies in this episode. Rating TV-14: DL Gallery M.SC.png|French title card Mdn.png|Japanese title card S.Sdc.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 3 Category:Episodes